It's Only A Birthday Present
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: Elena recieves a birthday present, but if it isn't from her ex, Stefan, who could it be from? Set in the second season, Spoiler Alert. ElenaxDamon


**SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't watched recent Vampire Diaries episodes and don't want to know what's going on, then don't go any further. **

**This is just a little one shot I was inspired to write about Elena and Damon, the second season is absolutely amazing. This is set after Damon tells Elena he loves her, and before Stefan is trapped in the tomb. I hope you enjoy xx **

Elena knew Damon cared for her. She could tell, the way he looked at her, or didn't look at her. Her Mom had been right; he was in love with her. She couldn't lie to herself, Damon was a good looking guy, he had great hair, and beautiful eyes. But he was also a violent, idiotic asshole. He made himself out to be this great, cold hearted devil, but he wasn't, not really.

After everything that had happened to her over the past year she found it odd to be celebrating her eighteenth birthday. It seemed even odder to be celebrating without Stefan; ever since the finality of their relationship she'd been a walking wreck. She missed him, badly, but she knew she couldn't be with him, she had to get her head together first. With Katherine in the tomb, and Elijah dead, she felt a little bit safer in her own bedroom.

And that was when she noticed it. A small velvet box, just bigger than her hand, resting on top of her neat bed sheets. She turned, stopping short of the foot of the bed, staring at it. Slowly she reached out, took hold of it, and sat on the bed. She'd told Stefan to not buy her any birthday gifts, because she didn't want to have to see a part of him in her bedroom every day. With a frown, she opened the box. Inside lay a very beautiful antique bracelet; a silver, rustic chain, embedded with red rubies that twisted around it like a vine, the clasp small and dainty. Elena watched as it glinted in her lamp light, a small smile on face.

It fell after a short moment. She had to go and find Stefan, she had to give it back to him. As beautiful as it was, she couldn't accept it. Not from him.

"Stefan,"

He looked up at her. The Mystic Falls cafe was quiet at this time in the evening, being a school night, and Stefan sat alone, with that concentrated look on his angelic face. Elena looked into his eyes and almost couldn't breathe.

"Yes Elena? Are you OK?" He asked in his velvet voice.

"I told you not to get me a birthday present," Elena told him as she placed the box in front of him.

Stefan frowned. "What?"

"I just need to get my head sorted out, I don't need a birthday gift from you to make things even more complicated,"

"No, no, Elena, I didn't get this for you," He said as he opened the box and looked at the bracelet. "I've never seen it before,"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Well if you didn't get it for me than who...?"

She trailed off in realisation. She knew exactly who it was from. Stefan was still frowning, and she was surprised, but relieved, that he hadn't caught on yet. "It doesn't matter, Stefan..." She looked into his eyes again. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, Elena," Stefan said sadly. "Happy Birthday, by the way,"

"Thanks," She gave him a swift smile, hoping the longing she felt for him didn't show in her eyes, before leaving the cafe quickly.

Elena knocked on the door twice. She couldn't stop her heart from beating slightly erratically, and she was almost tempted to start walking in the other direction.

The door swung open. Damon's face fell into that playful, handsome smirk, his eyes alight with humour. "Oh, it's the birthday girl, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rolling her eyes, Elena marched past him into the house, the fire blazing hotly in the large sitting room. Damon had his whiskey glass in hand, as usual, and sauntered after her. She held up the box, wiggling it in her hand, before placing it on the table. "I know this is from you, Damon. I can't accept it,"

He pulled an over exaggerated frown. "Why not?"

She gave him a stern look. "You know why, Damon,"

"Oh come on, you had to get something from _one _of us on your birthday Elena," Damon downed the rest of his drink and came closer. "It's not every day you turn eighteen,"

"Look, it's really beautiful, and I appreciate the thought but really, I have to give it back to you," Elena wished his close proximity would make her heart stop jumping from her chest. What was wrong with her? She loved Stefan, not Damon.

"So you like it then?" Damon murmured, his eyes growing soft. Elena couldn't stop looking.

"Yes," She murmured, realising she was making eye contact with him for a lot longer than necessary. "I gotta go, my erm, Jenna's doing a lunch thing and I said I'd meet Bonnie..." She was rambling, she knew it, so to spare any more embarrassment she headed back for the door.

"Elena, wait," Damon called. She stopped, turning back to him with a swish of her long brown hair. He walked up to her, bracelet in hand. "Just wear it. It's for you, at least, wear it today, and then give it back to me,"

Elena tilted her head, her heart giving a painful pang. "We both know this means something Damon,"

"Maybe," He said quietly, lifting her wrist and gently clasping it to her skin. "There, it doesn't look too bad does it?"

Elena admired it in her wrist for a moment. "I guess not,"

There was a moment of silence. Elena found his eyes boring into hers, and for one wistful moment she felt something deep inside of her cry out for him, to fix him, to cure his loneliness. "I really have to go," She managed to say. Lifting her bag to her shoulder, she went to the door, taking hold of the handle, she turned back to his sky blue eyes once more and smiled. "Thanks Damon,"


End file.
